


teasing to please

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Porn, Smut, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is just teasing to please Sungyeol.</p><p>warnings for; (pretty amateur because i still suck)smutsmutmsut, really bad slut shaming, toys (that im not even sure how to use?), my own personal myungsoo in a skirt with thigh highs fetish (why is this even one of my fetishes omfg what is wrong with me), top!yeol and bottom!myung. both have sadistic/masochistic tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teasing to please

Sungyeol wants to laugh when he walks into the apartment that night. It’s been a long day at the office and honestly, he’s sort of been drained out and all he kind of really wants to do is just take a long shower and sleep until he’s fifty, but that all changed when he walks into the bedroom and sees Myungsoo. Now, they’ve been best friends since before they could even walk and Myungsoo’s always been glued to Sungyeol (which is why they started dating when they entered the same college together) and through all the years that Sungyeol has known him, he’d never really seen this side to Myungsoo. Sure, there have been hints here and there but right now, it’s all a bit comical and Sungyeol can’t decide if he should take Myungsoo seriously or just let his laughter spill out from his insides.

“What the hell are you even,” Sungyeol chokes on his own voice, “doing?”

Myungsoo can hear the suppressed laugh in Sungyeol’s voice, but he doesn’t let it falter his current wave of confidence, “You said you liked skirts, didn’t you? That a girl with her pretty legs being both hidden and exposed was a turn on.”

There’s a raw force pulling at Sungyeol right now and he straightens himself to look Myungsoo fully on. He’s in one of his usual oversized gray knit sweaters, his hair looks messy like he just woke up from a nap and decided, “I’m wearing a skirt!”. The most stand off part of Myungsoo is the fact that underneath his oversized sweater is a navy blue pleated skirt peeking out. Then the small expanse of Myungsoo’s thighs (they’re white and smooth and Sungyeol’s glad that it’s exposed because he’s always liked Myungsoo’s thighs) under that oh so very short skirt is ended by what appears to be black thigh high socks, the elasticity of them makes the tights hug Myungsoo’s legs and Sungyeol can see every curve of his knees to his calves to his ankles.

But Myungsoo is right though, Sungyeol gets really turned on by this, because even though the only visible skin of Myungsoo’s legs are his thighs, it’s the hidden sexual context of it all that really makes his blood pump. The fact that Myungsoo’s got such an amazing pair of legs hidden by skin tight socks which showcases off the silhouette of his legs yet hide them is a real turn on. And then there’s the skirt, covering up the good parts, yes, but the temptation of knowing that it’s so high up and that there isn’t anything covering the bottom of the skirt; that Sungyeol could just lift it and get to his destination, well that just really drives him insane. It’s such a simple outfit, really, but Myungsoo looks so teasing it in, like he’s showing off his body even though he isn’t naked and is only just sitting on the end of the bed, looking like he’s been very bored waiting for Sungyeol to get home.

It was all funny at first, because what the actual fuck, but now that Sungyeol’s gotten a closer look, he feels kind of hard just watching Myungsoo cross his legs. The way he casually throws his right leg over the left and the skirt hitches up just a bit more and exposes that white-pink flesh is just really driving Sungyeol off the edge, and he hasn’t even gotten to shower yet.

Sungyeol breathes in hard and shudders at the thought of Myungsoo’s legs, but he’s trying not to show Myungsoo how excited he is so decides to ignore him instead.

“Right,” Sungyeol turns away and places his briefcase down on the nightstand, “well, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Myungsoo is familiar with this game, Sungyeol does it all the time. He pretends like he isn’t extremely turned on and acts like his pants aren’t getting too tight, but Myungsoo knows how to break that mask. As soon as Sungyeol steps into the bathroom (he never closes the door unless anyone aside from Myungsoo is in the apartment) and can’t see Myungsoo anymore, the younger dives under the bed and starts searching for the box Woohyun had given him a while back.

“Now, I know for a fact that Sungyeol is a closet masochist. He acts like he’s all tough and hates getting punished, but he gets off on it when no one is looking.”

Myungsoo didn’t question why Woohyun knew that, but it wasn’t really important when the elder slid the small box into his possession and then proceeded to act like he hadn’t even done so.

When Sungyeol is barely working on unbuttoning his shirt does he hear Myungsoo jump onto the floor with a soft thud. He turns his head around to look into the bedroom only to find Myungsoo’s ass high up in the air. The other half of his body is hidden under the bed and he’s facing his ass towards the bathroom -towards Sungyeol. The skirt is swaying from side to side as Myungsoo wiggles his bottom around in a playful manner (he knows Sungyeol is watching without even having to look) and holy shit, Sungyeol can see the tip of Myungsoo’s dick jiggling around too. He isn’t even wearing anything underneath the fucking skirt. Sungyeol’s knees feel like they’re gonna give out because Myungsoo is such a tease about everything and without even five minutes of trying to hold him off, the younger has already gotten Sungyeol wanting to stop his little game and start fucking Myungsoo up against every surface of the apartment.

It doesn’t take long for Myungsoo to find the small box, he didn’t hide it that well but he knows Sungyeol never looks under the bed anyways. He pulls it out - and himself from underneath the bed and catches Sungyeol watching him. Myungsoo’s lips quiver up a bit and he tilts his head at his lover, “I thought you were taking a shower?”

Sungyeol’s thrown back into reality and clears his throat, “Yeah, I am.”

Myungsoo nods, “Okay, I’ll just be… keeping myself busy until you get back.”

He doesn’t understand what Myungsoo means by that and he doesn’t really want to know because it’s probably going to be something really fucking errotic and shit, Sungyeol’s being easily unwoven by Myungsoo. He tells himself that it’s just cause he’s tired and had a long day at work and that he isn’t at the top of his game right now. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice is telling him that it’s because Myungsoo is in a skirt and there’s nothing underneath there aside from his goodies.

This time Sungyeol really does close the bathroom door, because he needs to shower really quickly (Howon dropped his lunch on Sungyeol and now he smells like thousand island dressing) and then see whatever the fuck it is Myungsoo is doing to ‘keep himself busy’ because if there’s anything Sungyeol loves more than coffee, it’s Myungsoo giving him a show.

True enough, when he comes out of the shower (nice and clean in the fastest way possible), dressed in only boxers (because he already knows he isn’t going to be needing clothes tonight), he sees Myungsoo with his gloriously shaped ass in the air again. This time he’s on the bed, the skirt is riding downwards and Sungyeol can see Myungsoo’s cheeks fully exposed as the younger holds a small plastic remote in his hand. From the remote, there’s a thin string attached to something vibrating in Myungsoo’s rectum. Sungyeol chokes on air again, because he knows what it is. It’s one of those bullet vibrators, the silver ones that are more the size of a small egg than an actual bullet. He can tell that Myungsoo’s been at it for a while, from the light layer of sweat coating his face and fuck, Myungsoo looks like he’s really enjoying having a small oval shaped ball vibrating inside him. Sungyeol knows it’s deep in him because the string is being sucked in so tightly and the actual vibrator isn’t even visible.

Myungsoo lets out a small gasp when he sees Sungyeol standing stock still in the doorway and he smirks a little because he can see Sungyeol’s bulge exuding from his boxers. Sungyeol looks almost sexy, all wet and fresh from a shower (his hair isn’t dry yet so it sticks in semi-curly clumps on top of his head) if his jaw wasn’t hanging so low.

“Hey… Yeol,” he pants out casually, watching as lust fills Sungyeol’s eyes.

“Hey,” the other chokes out.

Sungyeol kind of just decides to give in at this point because he can’t really hold back right now, especially when it comes to Myungsoo.

“Soo, what are you doing?” he asks, using that same casual tone as Myungsoo while he walks over to the other. He gets a better view of the vibrating coming from Myungsoo’s ass.

“Keeping busy,” it takes a while for him to answer because he can still smell the soap on Sungyeol and that’s one of his weird turn ons. Soap. No wonder why Sungyeol was so insistent on that shower.

Sungyeol’s eyes are dark with an alluring sense and he leans down to meet Myungsoo’s gaze, “I can see that, but you’re doing it all wrong.”

And this is the part Myungsoo likes, the part he looks forward to. He really likes it when Sungyeol gets like this. Before he can even speak back, Sungyeol pulls the plastic remote into his hands and even though he had been wanting this, it still takes him by surprise. He gets an electric thrill when Sungyeol clicks one of the buttons on the remote and the tiny vibrator inside of him intensifies, increasing in speed and the explicit sound coming from his lips sound really fucking obscene. The small buzzing sound gets louder and Myungsoo can feel it stirring about inside his walls. Sungyeol doesn’t show a hint of satisfaction though (even though there’s this proud little voice shouting in his head) and only frowns at Myungsoo.

“Wow, you really like this don’t you?” Sungyeol asks, tone turning a bit cold and Myungsoo gets another thrill from that.

It takes Myungsoo two sharp intakes of breath before he can smirk at the other and sharply say, “No. This feels like nothing.”

Sungyeol obviously wants to wipe that smug look off and so he does by pressing on the same button multiple times, increasing the vibrations by ten-fold. The smirk on Myungsoo’s face does infact get wiped off and instead is replaced by him screwing his eyes shut and opening his mouth widely to let out a deep moan.

Precum is dripping off of Myungsoo’s cock and sliding down his thighs and onto the soft black tights, Sungyeol doesn’t miss a single sight of it and shit, he shouldn’t have even bothered with boxers, Myungsoo sure didn’t. Suddenly Sungyeol doesn’t like the vibrator shaking Myungsoo’s world and he gets bored of it easily. Sure, the sight of his boyfriend all riled up from a small metal ball is nice to take in, but Sungyeol wants more. He looks to the side and takes notice of a bottle of lube and the small box beside it, slightly open and exposing something else. Sungyeol smirks and empties the last piece of it’s contents into his palm, figuring it’d look really pretty on Myungsoo.

The younger doesn’t even notice because he’s still too preoccupied with the absolute bliss from the vibrator, but the euphoria just gets better when Sungyeol is sneaking up from behind him and then grabs his dick. Myungsoo lets out another really deep moan when Sungyeol squeezes him and pulls down hard before slowly pumping him. Myungsoo hates it, even though it feels so good. He hates it because Sungyeol is purposely going slow when he knows Myungsoo likes it rough and fast. Before he can protest though, Sungyeol starts nipping at his ears and licking the back of his neck and sliding another hand up to cup his bare ass. Myungsoo doesn’t think it can get any better than this, only it does when suddenly Sungyeol starts pumping faster and the hand on his ass climbs to his entrance and Sungyeol’s long finger is slipping in beside the vibrator.

Myungsoo can feel his throat getting raw from all the moaning and shouting he’s been doing and it just gets worse while his body starts to feel better.

“Soo, you’re such a tease, you know that? A really dirty fucking one at that too,” Sungyeol starts talking and Myungsoo can barely even understand him.

“Who the hell wears such a short ass skirt? And with such tight thigh highs too, you must think you’re really cute, huh?” Sungyeol’s using that cold tone and it only drives Myungsoo even more insane, “it’s really just some weird school girl shit that you’re terrible at pulling off. But I bet you actually wanted to try it out more than me. You probably got yourself off in it before I even came home, didn’t you?”

Myungsoo knows he should answer, that it’ll make all of this even more stimulating so he swallows hard and tries to get coherent words out aside from ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’, “… I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Sungyeol moves both his hands faster and bites Myungsoo’s shoulder harshly, “A slut like you would get off to anything.”

And Myungsoo likes the nickname and it really does make him want to get off and he’s about to except all of a sudden Sungyeol is clamping something onto the base of his hard dick. Myungsoo cranes his head downwards to find the only other thing that Woohyun had left in the box. A leather cock ring. It’s wrapped tightly around Myungsoo and he wants to scream because it feels so fucking good right there and because he can’t find his release.

“Sungyeol…” Myungsoo says and it almost comes out as a whine. Almost.

He ignores Myungsoo though and grabs onto the string that’s still hanging out of him and pulls it out roughly. Myungsoo does let out a scream this time because Sungyeol’s just pulled out the vibrator as it was still turned on. Only after it’s out does Sungyeol turn it off and toss it to the side, they won’t be needing that for the time being. He stops stroking Myungsoo and flips him over onto his backside so that he’s facing Sungyeol who pleasantly looms over Myungsoo.  

“Look at you,” Sungyeol muses, “you look like a real cheap whore, you know? Except you don’t have any make up on and you’ve got this ugly sweater on instead.”

Sungyeol takes it upon himself to yank the darn thing off of Myungsoo and over his head, which only makes Myungsoo’s wild hair even wilder. And Sungyeol likes this sight, a sexually turned on Myungsoo with red cheeks and messy hair. He can see Myungsoo’s bare chest now, see it heave up and down and Sungyeol teasingly runs hands all over until he’s settled on rubbing Myungsoo’s nipples and even biting down on them. Myungsoo’s nothing but moans and mewls right now, feeling Sungyeol all over his body and his cock twitches to every beat of it.

The older of the two likes to bite so he nibbles here and there and makes sure to leave plenty of marks that will remain on Myungsoo for days. Finally he’s back to stroking Myungsoo’s thighs and pulling at the tights so that they slap back against the soft skin.

“I do have to admit though, you did a fine job with these,” Sungyeol leans closer to Myungsoo’s face and his lips dangle over the other’s so that their breath is mingling, “They really show how fucking slutty your legs are.”

Myungsoo can’t really find any words right now because Sungyeol doesn’t give him the chance when he slams his lips down and kisses Myungsoo, long and hard and deep and full of so much desperation. It’s desperate because since Sungyeol had come home, he hadn’t been able to kiss Myungsoo once and even though his words and actions are all harsh and cruel in their little game, Sungyeol still really loves and cares for Myungsoo and wants to cherish and adore him in every way possible. They make out heavily with tongues until Sungyeol breaks away for breath but then he’s back at it again before Myungsoo can recover and his hands roam freely over every sensitive spot he’s already mapped out on Myungsoo’s body. Myungsoo’s own hands are tangling in Sungyeol’s hair and he pulls harshly on the brown locks and Sungyeol groans into their kiss because it feels really fucking good.

In certain situations, Sungyeol would have had Myungsoo practically begging to fuck him by now, but he’s too busy currently kissing all the breath out of his lover. Instead he decides he doesn’t want to fuck Myungsoo yet, no - he would much rather prefer Myungsoo ride him instead, especially in his current get up. It’s like the other can read his mind because in the next moment, he’s the one flipping Sungyeol over and he’s climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs.

“Yeol?” Myungsoo asks in a breathy tone and Sungyeol understands what he’s asking for because no matter how sardonic they can get in foreplay, they both understand the absolute need for condoms and lube.

Sungyeol uses his long arms to reach for the items while Myungsoo decides to slide off his boxers and stroke him and play with his balls. Sungyeol lets a curse out and then he’s handing Myungsoo the condom in the next moment. Myungsoo tears it open with his teeth and he stretches it over Sungyeol’s fully hardened length, he likes putting condoms on Sungyeol because it feels somewhat cute and domestic in some sick way, not that Sungyeol finds it creepy anyways. He lathers up Sungyeol quite well and doesn’t need to bother with himself because Sungyeol had taken care of him earlier with his own fingers and Myungsoo feels grateful about that because there’s an itch inside of him and he really needs it scratched right now.

Sungyeol leans up to kiss Myungsoo again and the younger fiddles around with Sungyeol’s cock, trying to figure out how he’s going to get this beast into him tonight. He finally situates himself over it and slowly pushes himself downwards, making sure that it’s going in properly. One of Sungyeol’s hands rests on his thigh while the other lifts the front of the skirt up to allow Sungyeol the perfect view. It’s dirty, he thinks, because Myungsoo’s skirt is so out of context, yet it makes everything all the more hotter. A few strained breaths later and Myungsoo has completely consumed Sungyeol inside of him, taking a moment or two to allow his body to adjust before he grips Sungyeol’s shoulders and starts to move his hips up.

Sungyeol kisses Myungsoo more because he knows it’ll distract his boyfriend and Myungsoo isn’t so into participating in the kissing right now because he’s more focused on his breathing rate and moving his hips, but it does still calm him. Sungyeol grabs Myungsoo’s cock into his hand and plays around with the leather cock ring before stroking Myungsoo and using his free hand to guide Myungsoo’s hips. Up and down, up and down is the pace Myungsoo slowly sets and the pace Sungyeol uses on Myungsoo’s dick. It doesn’t take long before Sungyeol’s own hips start taking part and following the same rhythm; up and down, up and down. Myungsoo’s body has gotten use to it by now and so he releases himself from Sungyeol’s shoulder and sits all the way up, his back arching whenever he slams down onto Sungyeol. The sounds from Myungsoo only get louder as his pace gets faster and Sungyeol’s stroking him faster too and then the hand on Myungsoo’s thigh only grips harder as Sungyeol can feel just how tight and amazing Myungsoo is right now.

With all the fucking they do, Sungyeol doesn’t even know how Myungsoo can still be so tight, but he doesn’t even care because he lets out groan after groan while Myungsoo gets fucked by his dick. Sungyeol doesn’t need to hold the skirt up anymore because it flares open whenever Myungsoo goes down and Sungyeol just really loves looking at Myungsoo like this; so dirty and so obscene in front of him, shame be damned right now. Myungsoo’s own hands move up to his nipples where he’s rubbing them and twearking small circles, Sungyeol can feel himself get even  harder at just watching Myungsoo pleasure his pink buds.

“You look even more dirty now,” Sungyeol heaves out, keeping his darks all over the sight of Myungsoo, “Fuck, next time we need to hang a fucking mirror around so you can see yourself.”

Myungsoo can barely let out a chuckle because it ends up as more of a choke when he drills downwards and the tip of Sungyeol’s dick brushes against his prostate. Immediately he sees a flash of white and he almost tips over until Sungyeol’s hands reach forward and steady him.

“Shit,” Myungsoo curses and then is urging himself to keep on directing his body towards that spot.

Sungyeol assists by thrusting along and his hand never stops pumping Myungsoo, the quicker he can drive Myungsoo off the edge, the funner. A cynical smile dawns on Sungyeol’s face as his hand rubs over the leather ring still on Myungsoo.

Myungsoo finds his prostate five more times (each time hitting it more spot on than before) before his dick swells up in Sungyeol’s hand and he’s suddenly feeling very tense. It feels fucking painful right now, because he’s getting closer and closer and the leather ring around his cock is stopping the blood and Sungyeol’s hand which is still pumping only adds on to the pain. Myungsoo wants to cry, but as painful as it feels, it also feels really good and pleasurable and he’s heard about dry orgasms before.

“Sungyeol,” Myungsoo’s pleading again, because this would be the second time that Sungyeol’s not going to let Myungsoo have his way.

The smile on his boyfriend’s lips only answers that, no I’m not going to let you off that easily. Sungyeol stops stroking him (Myungsoo wants to cry out even more) and flips them over again until he’s once more over Myungsoo. He roughly licks Myungsoo’s lips before shoving his tongue down the younger’s throat and sucking all the air out of him for the nth time tonight. Myungsoo only moans more and whines when Sungyeol pulls away.

He likes this, feeling dominant and making Myungsoo’s usual smugness melt into complete submission. Having Myungsoo beg to cum and having Myungsoo so small and weak under him. As great as the view was of Myungsoo riding him, he likes the closer, more intimate feeling of skin on skin as their chests touch and fingers intertwine. Sungyeol starts to move again, thrusting his hips into Myungsoo, purposely finding his sweet spot and then avoiding it all together. Myungsoo’s dick hurts so much right now and the hypersensitive skin burns whenever it rubs against Sungyeol’s stomach, more than anything he just wants to cum.

Sungyeol finally decides that he’s had enough of torturing his lover and so he lifts one of his legs over his shoulder so that he can go in even deeper. Myungsoo digs fingers into Sungyeol’s back and arms and he’s screaming out a fuck when Sungyeol slams directly into that sweet spot of his and drives him off the edge. It’s exactly what Myungsoo thought it would be when he reaches his orgasm and nothing comes out. Instead he sees multiple stars and flashes of white and his vision goes blurry and there’s a rush of euphoria flowing all throughout his body. It feels a thousand times more satisfying than when he regularly orgasms and the strain on his dick makes him feel strung out and dry. He’s shouting so very loudly that he doesn’t even notice how turned on it makes Sungyeol feel that the older lets out his own groan as his release finds him too. Sungyeol can feel Myungsoo wrapped tightly around him as he fills the condom with his semen, completely proud of himself for his accomplishment tonight.

After their haggard breathing eases, Sungyeol collects his collapsed body and pulls slowly out of Myungsoo, leaving the other feeling empty and cold. Sungyeol gives Myungsoo a sloppy kiss and rolls over onto the other side of him, slinging a lazy arm over his lover. Myungsoo’s feeling extremely tired after the dry orgasm (and from being denied his orgasm twice) and his legs are limp when he tries to wrap them around Sungyeol’s.

“You look like shit,” Sungyeol laughs and takes it upon himself to intertwine their legs since Myungsoo can’t seem to move.

“I feel better than shit though,” his smile is strained but still real, “holy shit, Yeol.”

Sungyeol laughs again before taking the leather ring off of Myungsoo and then taking the condom off of himself and knotting it up, making sure to toss it in the trash. Myungsoo watches while fiddling with the hem of his skirt, he had forgotten he was still wearing it.

“I can’t believe you really wore that though,” Sungyeol says once he’s back to cuddling Myungsoo in his arms.

“It was hot, though, wasn’t it?” Myungsoo asks, another smile bordering on his lips.

“Of course it was, next time we should dress you up as a cat or something.”

“The same next time as when we’ll install a wall sized mirror?”

Sungyeol chuckles and kisses Myungsoo lightly, “Anything to satisfy your kinks, baby.”

Myungsoo is about to protest that Sungyeol suggested the mirror and cat outfit, but he’s too tired to argue with his boyfriend and just would much rather prefer to sleep it all off instead. At least until next time anyways.


End file.
